Confiscated
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione has confiscated a new invention from the Weasley twins, and George is determined to get it back. Too bad she's so sneaky. Hermione/George!


_Confiscated by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione has confiscated a new invention from the Weasley twins, and George is determined to get it back. Too bad she's so sneaky. Hermione/George!_

* * *

"There's no way you're actually going to do it," Fred told his twin as he lounged across the love seat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Like hell I'm not!" George snarled, shoving his hands into his pockets and pacing across the rug.

Fred shook his head. "We can just make another one."

"No, it took us months to make this one," George said with anger.

"But now we know how to do it," Fred countered.

"Doesn't matter. We're getting it back," George said, disagreeing with his twin. "We spent days testing and perfecting it, and we know it works without a doubt!"

George stopped his pacing and turned to face Fred. "How can you be so relaxed right now?" he nearly growled.

Fred grinned at his twin. "Because I know you're just blowing off steam. You're not really going to do it."

"Of course I'm going to do it! Hermione Granger had no right to take that shield hat away from us, and I'm going to get it back!" George hissed.

"No, you're not," Fred replied with a grin. "I know you fancy her, and there's no way you're going to charge up to her and demand anything."

George glared at Fred before glancing around the common room. "Keep it down, would you? Are you trying to advertise my personal business to everyone?"

Fred hopped up from the chair and slapped George lovingly on the shoulder. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time. It's just that I know you better than anyone else, and I know you're bonkers about her. We'll just make a new hat."

George slipped away from Fred. "No way, I'm getting it back now. We weren't even using it when she came up, asked us what it was and then took it from us!"

Fred watched his twin stomp out through the portrait hole and just shook his head. "Bet he comes back with a black eye," Fred mused to himself.

George snaked his way through the series of the secret passages he had memorized from using the Marauder's Map so frequently in his first few years at school. Hermione would be about halfway through her Prefect rounds by now, and he knew she would be in the dungeons near the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He would just simply explain to her that she took an important product and they need it back.

As he emerged from the passageway, he saw Hermione wearing the shield hat. He immediately lost his nerve as she spun around to face him.

"George? What are you doing down here?" she asked, surprised to see him in the dungeons so late in the evening.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. "I've come to get that hat," he answered, pointing to the pointy black hat emblazoned with WWW on the brim in silvery script.

"Not a chance," she informed him with a laugh. "I'm just holding onto it for safe keeping before giving it to Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

"No! You need to give it back to me!" he said with more force.

"Why should I? So you can use it to hurt some innocent first years? I checked it over for curses and jinxes, but I didn't find anything wrong with it. However, that doesn't prove you and Fred didn't make it to aid in cheating on exams or tricking other students or something else awful!"

"I wouldn't do that!" George argued back, his voice echoing down the long stone corridor.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew the twins all too well. They were handsome and charming on the outside, but they were always up to nonsense on the inside. "Then what _is_ this hat used for? You wouldn't want it back so badly unless you altered it in _some_ way."

"It's a shield hat, Hermione, and I promise it will only be used for good," he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes. "A shield hat? What's that?" she asked, suddenly interested in learning something new.

George's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. "We designed it for the Ministry to use. The hats defend the wearer against curses and jinxes. It could be a great tool once we are able to make more of them. But, we were only able to make one so far, and you're wearing it."

"Wow, that's some powerful magic!" she gushed, adjusting the hat where it sat on her curls. She knew the twins were smart, she just never expected them to use their talent for something so helpful. "But, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I could curse you, and then you would see that nothing could harm you while you're wearing it."

She quickly pulled out her wand. "Try it and I'll hex you!"

"Okay, okay," he pleaded, holding up his hands innocently. "I just don't want the hat to fall into the wrong hands, Hermione. It's supposed to be used for protection and safety."

"Well if you can't prove it, then I'm going to have to keep it and give it to McGonagall," she insisted.

George wrung his hands. He could only think of one option, and he really didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of even mentioning it to her…

"How about I use a fairly harmless jinx on you? I could use the lip-lock jinx. That should prove it, right?" he asked, already feeling his cheeks flush at the thought of Hermione's lips.

Her eyes went wide. "You'll jinx me so that I k-kiss you?" she asked, suddenly very nervous. George was definitely beyond attainable for her, but that didn't mean she hadn't spent many nights laying in her dormitory thinking about snogging him.

"Yes… but that will prove the hat works! It will block the jinx, and you won't be compelled to kiss me. Then you'll know you can safely give it back to me," he promised. There was no way she would ever want to kiss him, so no harm done.

She eyed him carefully, believing for the first time during the whole conversation that he was telling the truth. "Okay, I agree," she said, tucking her wand back into her pocket.

George swallowed hard, looking at the pretty witch in front of him. He aimed his wand and said clearly, "Coactus Osculum!"

Hermione stood rigidly, expecting to feel the uncontrollable urge to fling herself at George and snog him until the sun came up. However, she felt nothing like that. The hat worked just like he had promised. With a smirk, Hermione made a risky decision.

Closing the space between them in three brisk steps, Hermione watched George's eyes widen in surprise as she stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. Knowing this would be the only chance she would ever have, she was determined to savor the feeling of George's lips.

She gasped and almost lost her balance when George returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her in the process. Hermione instinctively let her arms find their way around his neck as George tenderly kissed her.

The warmth of George's body contrasted with the drafty, cold dungeon, and Hermione shivered as his tongue slid along her lips. She felt her tummy flip as George's tongue met hers.

He really didn't want the snogging to end, but he needed to catch his breath. As he released Hermione's lips, he saw the hazy look in her eyes and her puffy lips. They shared a smile, and he watched her pull the shield hat from her head.

And then his heart dropped as he realized the hat was faulty, and she didn't really intend to snog him so thoroughly. "Bollocks! The hat didn't work right! I'm so sorry, Hermione! I should have never jinxed you like that!"

Still smiling, she stuffed the hat into his hands. "No, it worked great, George. Have a lovely night," she said with a wink before turning and walking down the long dungeon corridor.

He watched her walk purposefully away, trying to process what had happened. A mirthful grin splayed across his whole face and he took off at a sprint. "Hermione! Wait up!" he called, rushing after the sneaky Prefect.

* * *

_Reviews equal love!_


End file.
